


Perfect Porskoff Ploy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Quidditch can be applied easily to life.





	Perfect Porskoff Ploy

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 195: "An exceptionally skilful wizard”, Cake, Porskoff Ploy.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Perfect Porskoff Ploy

~

“All I’m saying,” Ron said, “is it takes an exceptionally skilled wizard to pull it off.” 

“And all _I’m_ saying,” responded Blaise, “is I’ve seen the Porskoff Ploy done dozens of times, so it can’t be that difficult.” 

“Have _you_ ever managed one?” snapped Ron.

Blaise, arm over Ginny’s shoulders, snorted. “Do I look like a Quidditch player? I leave that to the luscious lady beside me.” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “A little help here, Harry?” 

Harry, staring off into the distance, blinked. “Huh?” 

“I think we’re boring him,” said Ginny. “Apparently there’s someone more interesting over there.” 

“No there isn’t,” Harry protested, but it was too late, everyone turned to look. 

“No one over there but—” Ron paused. “Oh.” 

Blaise raised an eyebrow. “What Gryffindor thing is happening?”

Ginny leaned in, whispering something in his ear. He hummed. “You know who’s an expert on Quidditch? Snape. One of us should ask him.”

They all looked to Harry, who shook his head. “Not a chance.” 

“If you chat him up, I mean ask him, you can have my cake,” Ginny said. 

Harry eyed her. “Do I look like Ron?” he asked flatly.

“Oi!” Ron looked offended. 

“Plus,” Harry continued, “shouldn’t you be offering it to Blaise?” 

Slowly, Blaise smirked. “I’ll allow it.” 

“How’s everyone doing here?” 

They all looked to see Hermione, resplendent in her wedding dress, and arm in arm with Draco, standing there.

“I don’t see wands.” Draco smirked. “Things can’t be going too badly.” 

“We’re trying to settle a Quidditch question,” said Blaise. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I can’t imagine any Quidditch question you lot can’t answer.” 

Ginny coughed. “We’re trying to persuade Harry to consult an expert.” Her eyes locked with Hermione’s for a moment. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow before looking over her shoulder. “Ah, I see. Why not ask Snape, Harry?” 

Draco shot her a quizzical look. “Severus isn’t—”

Hermione stepped on his foot and he stopped talking. Everyone went silent for a moment. 

“Salazar,” Blaise finally said. “Potter, everyone here knows you fancy Snape. _Please_ proposition him so the rest of us can get on with our evening. Otherwise, your friends are going to continue trying to be ‘subtle’ and they could hurt themselves.” 

“I hate you all,” Harry grumbled. “I wish I’d never said anything.” 

“If it’s any consolation, Potter,” Draco said, “I had no idea you fancied Severus.” 

“Really?” Hermione murmured. “I’m sure I mentioned it—”

Draco coughed. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re all horrible. And for the record, none of you are as subtle as you think.” 

“So you’ll talk to him?” Ginny asked. 

Groaning, Harry stood. “Fine! Yes. I’ll probably be back in a few seconds.” And, shaking his head, he walked towards where Snape was standing watching people dance. 

On his way over, Harry saw Romilda Vane and, speeding up, he managed to get to Snape before she reached him. 

Snape raised as eyebrow as he saw Harry approaching. “Potter.” 

“Snape.” Harry cleared his throat. “We’re hoping you can clear something up for us.” 

“We?” Snape’s expression didn’t change. 

“Yes.” Harry nodded toward his table. “Anyway, the Porskoff Ploy. Difficult or easy?” 

“You’re approaching me with a Quidditch question?” Snape crossed his arms. “Is this a joke?” 

“No.” Harry exhaled. “Look, my friends seem to think we should, um—”

Snape waited. 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “—dance.” 

“And this is your inept way of asking me?” 

Harry shook his head. “Never mind.” He started to turn away, but paused as Snape’s hand came up to touch his arm. 

“Wait,” Snape said. “Draco told you, didn’t he?”

“Malfoy hasn’t told me anything.”

“Ah.” Snape hummed. “Then, _would_ you like to dance, Potter?” 

Harry blinked. “I…yes.” 

Once on the dance floor, Snape led, Harry falling into step with him. Acutely aware of his friends watching, Harry said, “We really _were_ discussing the Porskoff Ploy, by the way.” 

“That’s the one where the Chaser throws the Quaffle directly at the other Chaser through members of the opposing team?”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Wow. Yes.” 

Snape smirked. “Why the surprise?”

“You just never struck me as being that interested in Quidditch.” 

Snape drew Harry closer, he eyes searching Harry’s. “These days I’m interested in many things.” 

Harry’s breath caught. “So am I,” he whispered. 

Back across the room, Blaise smirked at Ron. “See? We just executed a perfect Porksoff Ploy.” 

~


End file.
